


Noodle's day out.

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: It's important to allow the Dragons some level of freedom from their tattoo's every now and then.It's just a shame Genji's is such a pain.





	Noodle's day out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for noodle dragons making trouble and also a sucker for Mcgenji.

Genji woke with a snort, tangled up in a pile of sheets. There was a burning in his chest, a desperate, frenetic desire. He groaned.

“Hang on, I'm coming. Just-”

He rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a clang of cybernetics, scrambling for a pair of trackpants. The roiling, tumbling power in his chest only burned stronger and he sighed.

“OK, OK! I'm letting you out now!”

He shook his arm frantically, threads of green seeping through the plates of his armour. Something small and lithe and green hit the floor with a thud and promptly scrabbled upright, shrieking a greeting.

Genji yawned.

“Morning, Noodle.”

The green dragon clambered up onto his shoulders and began to wail for attention, utterly shameless in its hunt for good ear scritches.

“Some Shimada you are.” Genji chuckled, as Noodle purred under his hand. “Come on. Lets get you breakfast.”

The word was like an atom bomb, sending Noodle into a fury of writhes and yelps as Genji blearily pottered down to the kitchen, screaming dragon following closely to his heels. There were a few people in the kitchen this time of the morning, and he ignored their stares as he grabbed a tin of cheap catfood, grateful Noodle ate anything put in front of him.

“Uh...g'day, Genji...”

“Ohayo gazaimasu, Junkrat.” he mumbled, dumping the slop out and pushing it towards Noodle, who dived in face first. He groaned, not fancying having to bath an excitable dragon so early in the morning. He glanced at the clock. And he was late for meditation too. Ah well, hung for a sheep, hung for a lamb. Master would understand...

“Hmm?” He realized Junkrat was talking.

“I said, funny pet you've got there.”

“He's a royal pain and right now you're welcome to him.”

Junkrat cast a wary eye over razor sharp fangs.

“Nah, I'm good thanks.”

“Pity...”

He wiped the worst of the catfood off and tucked the squirming beast under his arm,wearily making his way towards the little garden Zenyatta maintained.

“You are late, my student.” His voice was gently chiding.

“Sorry. I had...a rough start.”

He held forth Noodle, who blinked dopily in the sunlight.

“Ah, hello Noodle! Good to see you again! May I hold him?”

Shrugging, he handed Noodle over, who wasted no time in fruitlessly chewing on the joints of Zenyatta's fingers. He laughed.

“Do you think he can stand half an hour for us to meditate?”

“I doubt it, but we can try.”

“Excellent. Now, take your place next to me and clear your mind...”

Noodle lasted 15 minutes before the sharp jangle of bells jolted the pair from their harmonic state.

“Noodle! Drop the bells!”

Clinging to a tree branch, he joyously shook Zenyatta's prayer bells and scuttled higher.

“Noodle, get down here!” Besides him, Zenyatta shook with laughter, dropping from his usual hover as the rattle of bells intensified. Genji clambered up the tree after him, Noodle dancing teasingly just out of range.

“Genji! Gen-!” His audio glitched slightly, the equivalent of sucking in a desperate breath. “Let him keep them! He will only be encouraged if you chase him!”

He dropped down with a grumble, leaves tangled in his hair. True to Zenyatta's word, Noodle finally grew bored, dropping the bells on Genji's head and climbing down.

“You are a pest! A menace!”

“Oh, don't be so hard on him, Genji. It's always wonderful to see something so full of the joys of life.”

“He's full of your bonsai as well.”

Zenyatta's head whipped around to see his carefully cultivated bonsai trees near demolished.

“Oh dear...”

….

As the afternoon ground on, the temperature soared, and the watchpoint swimming pool became a popular location. Thankfully, while Noodle fought like hell against a tub, he leaped joyfully into any other bodies of water, and the pool offered a decent distraction.

Amid the noise and bustle, Noodle vanished under the surface gleefully, and Genji relaxed.

“Good afternoon, brother.”

“Hanzo.”

“I see you too have company today.”

He turned. Hanzo's sleek blue dragons sat calmly at his feet, as dignified and composed as his brother.

“Will they be joining Noodle in the pool? He's always glad to see them.”

“It's up to them.”

The old awkward silence flowed back. Genji coughed.

“I like the new haircut.”

“Thank you.”

“And the piercings. They look good.”

“I am trying new things lately. Moving forward.”

“I'm glad to hear that. It isn't good to wallow in self hatred.”

Someone in the pool squealed.

“Oh, he's sooooo cute! Lucio, get me my camera!”

“Hana found your dragon, it seems.”

“He loves attention and she loves cute things. It's a match made in heaven.”

“I've always felt you coddle your dragon too much.”

“They are an expression of us, of our nature. I always was more outgoing, so is Noodle.”

He stretched out a finger and scratched one of Hanzo's dragons under the chin. It closed its eyes and briefly purred, before turning its head away calmly. He looked over at Noodle, who was snatching chips from Hana's fingers as Lucio filmed them. His mind cast back to happier days in crowded arcades, Noodle riding high on his shoulders, both the happy centers of attention.

“Did you ever think it would be like this?” Hanzo asked quietly.

“The murder was a surprise.”

Hanzo glared, before catching the cheeky look in Genji's eye.

“Sorry, Master says sometimes humour can ease the healing process.”

Squealing erupted in the pool as Noodle caught sight of his brothers, soaking all nearby as he burst from the water and barreled into them. The noble looking dragons exchanged startled glances, before stiffly playing with their excitable sibling. One pinned him down with a paw and held him there, settling down to rest.

“Thunder, let him up!””

Giving Hanzo a put-upon look, it released Noodle, who promptly climbed on its back and began tugging its mane.

“Are you...happy here, Hanzo?”

For a moment, the archer seemed lost in thought.

“I suppose...I have a purpose here, something to strive for. I wonder if here I may finally find the redemption I seek, in aiding others.”

“It's been too long. Coming down to dinner with everyone? You always hide away.”

“Later. Not yet. One step at a time, brother.”

“That's fair, I suppose. Come on, Noodle. Lets go get lunch.”

“Why bother giving him lunch? Just throw him in the nearest bin, he'll be just as happy!” Hanzo called out after him. His face was serious, but there was laughter in his voice.

“I did that once and people complained about his breath!”

Hanzo laughed, a proper laugh. Besides him, his dragons tossed their heads and whickered, joining in. Genji grinned behind his mask. There was hope for his brother after all...  
…

“Gods, what does it take to wear you out?”

Outside, the sun was setting, but Noodle pranced through the corridors like he'd just bounced out of bed. Worn out, Genji trudged along behind his dragon, hoping against hope that the frenetic energy that powered him would wear off enough that he would allow Genji to return him to his body. It seemed there would be no such luck.

Noodle stiffened suddenly, nose to the floor. His tail lashed eagerly and he took off at a flat sprint.

“Noodle? Noodle wait!”

For a sickening moment, he thought he'd lost him, until he caught sight of a soft green glow coming from a darkened doorway. Inside the recreational room, a cowboy movie played softly, some old black and white film. The couch faced away from him, but he could see the green glow of his dragon reflecting off the walls.

“This'n yer dragon, Genji?”

His breath caught.

“M-McCree! Hello!”

A hand arose from the couch, waving him over. Biting down the nerves that always seemed to squirm in his stomach when the cowboy was around, he climbed over the back of the couch to join him. Curled serenely on McCree's lap, Noodle gave him a smug little look.

“Cute wee fella. He got a name?”

“Noodle. I named him when I was very young.”

“Suits him. He's a long fella. Thought yer dragons were for battle?”

“Sometimes the energy builds up. It must be released in a safe manner. Letting them have their freedom for a time is the easiest way. Not for Noodle, mind. He's a handful.”

“Seems calm enough.” He stroked along Noodles scruffy mane. “Like a little cat.”

Genji glowered at the dragon, who only smiled and stretched, little toes flaring.

_Traitor._

“He really likes me, don't he?” McCree smiled that grizzled smile and the butterflies in Genji's stomach churned faster.

“H-he's quite affectionate, it's true.”

“Gonna join me? Best part of the movie ain't over yet, and this li'l fella doesn't seem to be moving any time soon.”

“I...guess I am not busy.”

They sat and watched in companionable silence, rare in the presence of Noodle, who seemed content to doze on McCree's lap. Genji wondered about that. He never saw him take to anyone that fast. The dragons were connected to the wielders emotional state, where they also connected to-?

A thought for later.

The movie ended, Noodle tumbling off McCrees lap as he stood up.

“Sorry, Darlin'. I'd better head t' bed. Gotta get up early tomorrow if I want to grab the shootin' range first. I enjoyed myself tonight, we should do this more often. Wanna catch another one tomorrow?”

“I see no reason why not.”

McCree winked. 

“Then it's a date!”

Something in his head went “clonk” and the mental gears locked up.

“A-a date?”

McCree laughed.

“Just foolin' with ya! Unless you want to, that is.” He winked. “Anyhoo, catch ya later, Genji!”

He left, a cloud of cigar smoke and whiskey fumes swirling in his wake. Genji shook himself and gathered up Noodle in his arms.

“Well? Are you ready to return?”

The dragons form began to blur at the edges, whispers of green smoke rising, seeping back into the gaps of his armour. A familiar warmth settled in his chest, awaiting his command, or the next time it got bored. 

He looked over at the screen, the credits still rolling, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the thought of tomorrows next meeting with the rugged cowboy.

“Well, at least you're good for something...”


End file.
